


In Bright Pink (with Butterflies)

by AlwaysAqua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Undefined Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAqua/pseuds/AlwaysAqua
Summary: Spring Drabble Challenge - BrightLouis decides new curtains are in order.





	In Bright Pink (with Butterflies)

Louis sat in the darkening backyard gazebo waiting for Harry in the dewy Spring evening. 

“Why did you make me come out here?” Harry called. 

“I wanted to show you something,” he said. Pulling Harry close, Louis pointed to a dimly lit window. “I think that room should have new curtains.”

“You dragged me out here to show me we need new curtains?”

“Not just any curtains. Bright pink ones. Maybe with butterflies or flowers on them?”

“What? Are you saying…” Harry trailed off.

“I’m saying I’m ready.”

“Are you serious?” asked Harry. 

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Harry, let’s have baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [@fullonlarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/) for arranging the [@larrydrabble]() challenges.
> 
> If you like this, please consider leaving kudos and liking or reblogging the [fic post](https://always-aqua.tumblr.com/post/172142229432/always-aqua-in-bright-pink-with-butterflies) on Tumblr.


End file.
